


Король Чаш, Королева Мечей

by Cexmet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language: Russian, Light Femdom, Overweight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some fat-fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альме Койн никогда не доводилось иметь дела с такими мужчинами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король Чаш, Королева Мечей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

По меркам Капитолия Плутарх Хэвенсби был, несомненно, скандально жирен.  
Желая подчеркнуть отличие от нищих Дистриктов, капитолийцы возвели в культ изящество худобы, считавшейся уродливой среди тех, над чьим плечом вечно стояла голодная смерть. Койн не могла вспомнить, замечала ли она за последние годы среди героев капитолийской светской хроники хоть одного мужчину, который не пытался бы выглядеть похожим на высохшего от старости и недугов Сноу — не все они выглядели болезненно истощенными, но таких, как Плутарх, Койн видеть не доводилось. В Тринадцатом Дистрикте мужчин подобного телосложения тем более не было — не все здесь ели вдоволь, а те, кто получал дополнительные пайки, накапливали мышцы, а не жир.  
Плутарх Хэвенсби выглядел странно на фоне сухопарых капитолийских модников — и почти абсурдно в сравнении с жителями Тринадцатого Дистрикта, худощавыми, жилистыми, как псы-переродки, выведенные для охоты на быструю дичь.   
— Вы, вероятно, очень гордитесь своей внешностью, — это первые слова, которые Койн сказала Плутарху, оставшись с ним наедине. — Иначе сделали бы что-нибудь, чтобы себя изменить.   
Тот пожал плечами с показным равнодушием:  
— Все мои друзья перекраивали собственные тела, когда переставали влезать в свои костюмы. На мой взгляд, гораздо легче и приятнее сменить костюм.   
— Теперь у вас новые друзья, — Койн придвинулась к нему ближе, краем глаза замечая, как охранник, стоящий на посту у единственного входа в зал, тактично отвернулся. — Мне не слишком интересен ваш костюм, скорее уж то, что под ним.  
Плутарх улыбнулся — так в Капитолии принято выражать любые эмоции: разочарование, презрение, возбуждение, ненависть или любопытство.  
— Нечасто люди, наделенные властью, говорят так откровенно, особенно о собственных желаниях, — это не было ни да, ни нет, и Койн, не терпевшая недоговорок, предпочла подтолкнуть его к однозначному ответу.  
— Ты уже сделал для нас все, что мог, Плутарх, а мы, в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, невысоко ценим тех, кто больше не может принести пользы.   
Она повернулась к Плутарху всем телом, внимательно глядя ему в глаза, точно пытаясь прочитать мысли или внушить собственные. Он выдержал паузу, точно обдумывая ее слова, хотя едва ли они стоили размышлений — Койн всегда говорила простыми фразами, похожими на приказы настолько, насколько это было возможно.   
— В этом проблема вашего восстания, — наконец, произнес Плутарх, подаваясь немного вперед, — вы слишком рано начинаете угрожать, даже не спросив, нужно ли это. Неужели я так похож на человека, который откажется от женского общества?   
Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз — немного искреннее, его явно забавляли собственные слова.   
— А в этом — твоя личная проблема, Плутарх, — Койн протянула руку и приложила большой палец к его подбородку, — ты слишком быстро соглашаешься, а ведь за угрозами всегда следуют обещания. Я собиралась предложить усиленное питание и удобную кровать в качестве благодарности за готовность составить мне компанию.   
Подавшись вперед, она завела руку под пиджак Плутарха, чтобы прикоснуться к его боку, огладить его сквозь тонкую гладкую ткань рубашки — капитолийская роскошь внутри и снаружи, двойная метафора, если задуматься, но сейчас Койн предпочитала не задумываться. Плутарх не был и вполовину так тучен, как ей бы того хотелось, но она умела довольствоваться полученным, знала, как выжать из полученного все удовольствие до последней капли — некоторые способны выжать даже воду из камня, нужно лишь проявить терпение.  
— Полагаю, кровать в любом случае выберете вы, мисс президент.  
Молча встав с места, Койн протянула Плутарху руку, приглашая и его подняться — и тот послушался; он распрямился во весь рост с неспешным ленивым самодовольством человека, родившегося, выросшего, прожившего всю жизнь в Капитолии, чуждого Тринадцатому Дистрикту. В сущности, именно это очаровало Койн, не меньше, чем плавная округлость линий, мягкие щеки, выступающий вперед живот, широкие ягодицы. Плутарх — человек из Капитолия, одновременно привлекательный и отвратительный в этом, как ядовитая змея.  
Больше Койн не сказала ему в тот день ни слова.  
Она молча увела его из зала совещаний, держа за руку с такой силой, точно боялась, что Плутарх может попытаться сбежать — хотя едва ли он мог, не здесь, где Койн правила всеми и всем, распоряжалась каждым чужим шагом.   
В Тринадцатом Дистрикте свободные сексуальные связи скорее одобрялись, чем порицались, но одно дело — провести ночь с каким-нибудь одиноким холостяком из местных, солдатом или рабочим, и совсем другое — с человеком из Капитолия, чужаком, за улыбкой которого может прятаться угроза. Но Койн знает: никто не станет осуждать ее открыто.   
Она не стала запирать дверь, зная, что никто не решится их побеспокоить, и не видя смысла скрывать эту связь — никто не посмеет говорить об этом вслух, даже если и посчитает недопустимым подобное поведение.   
Койн не спешила. Раз Плутарх был готов подчиняться ей в полной мере, она не собиралась упускать шанс получить все, чего хотела — ей нравились мужчины, способные принять власть целиком, безоговорочно, не споря, не сопротивляясь. Она раздела Плутарха — сначала скинула уже распахнутый пиджак, затем принялась за мелкие пуговицы рубашки; Плутарху придется сменить эти красивые дорогие наряды на робу Тринадцатого Дистрикта, совсем скоро он похудеет настолько, что эта одежда будет на нем висеть, весь глянцевый капитолийский блеск покроется трещинами, облезет, сотрется. Но сейчас блеск по-прежнему был способен зачаровать, ослепить, и Койн позволила себе ненадолго поддаться его очарованию. Нельзя позволять ненависти смешиваться с завистью, а самый легкий способ избавиться от зависти — взять то, чего хочешь, получить желаемое.  
Что ж, Койн получила Плутарха, по крайней мере, пока что он был в ее полном распоряжении, каждый его фунт, каждый дюйм.  
Кожа Плутарха казалась слишком гладкой — осветленная, отполированная, ни шрамов, ни швов, ни лишних родинок, только бледные веснушки, потоком спускавшиеся от плеч к локтям и лопаткам, но почти незаметные ниже. Обеими руками Койн провела по его груди, вжимая каждый палец в нежную плоть. Кое-где чувствовались мышцы, кое-где — только жир, легко проминавшийся под ладонями, но достаточно крепкий, чтобы не сворачиваться лишними складками. Плотный слой, обтягивавший бока, как мягкая обивка, собирался монолитной полусферой на животе.  
В Тринадцатом Дистрикте все состояло из четко прочерченных линий и прямых углов, Койн недоставало округлостей, плавных капитолийских линий, таких неуместных здесь, где есть только приказы и люди, готовые их исполнять, законы и те, кто покарает любого их нарушившего.  
Все так же молча, Койн кивнула на кровать, и снова улыбнувшись, Плутарх покорно опустился на матрас. Койн нравились мужчины, готовые принять ее власть полностью, не пытаясь оспорить ее или урвать кусок грубой силой — он все понимал, правила игры устраивали его не меньше, чем ее.  
Раздеваться полностью Койн не стала — напрасная трата времени, но брюки все же сняла — так было удобнее; к тому же она была уверена, что Плутарху будет интересно взглянуть на шрам, тянувшийся по ее голени, память об осколке шрапнели — в Капитолии едва ли нашлись бы люди с подобными отметинами, ведь даже на телах победителей Голодных Игр затирают все следы от ран. Прежде чем сесть Плутарху на колени, Койн провела своими коротко остриженными ногтями по его бедрам, оставляя розовые полосы. Ей всегда нравились неглубокие царапины, те, из которых кровь не прорывается наружу, лишь подступает к коже ближе, и чем та бледнее — тем лучше.   
Койн предпочитала мужчин с бледной кожей и находила таких без особого труда, здесь, в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, некоторые из обителей которого месяцами напролет не видят солнца. Но Плутарх выглядел в ее глазах привлекательнее их всех.  
Его член был не слишком длинным, но приятно ложился в ладонь, Койн несколько раз двинула рукой вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как он твердеет под пальцами, а потом, опустившись ниже, она направила его в себя. В последние месяцы у нее совсем не было времени на обычные плотские радости, и Койн успела соскучиться по ощущению проникновения, по настоящей близости с мужчиной; порой она завидовала простым женщинам, которые, вернувшись домой после рабочей смены, могли сами распоряжаться временем, указанным в расписании как свободное, вольны были проводить его с мужьями или любовниками. У самой Койн почти не было свободного времени. Чем сильнее становилось восстание, тем большего оно требовало от нее.  
Но сейчас Койн могла забыть о восстании. Она прихватила пальцами складку на боку Плутарха и улыбнулась.  
Представляя себе мужчину, много больше соответствующего ее фантазиям — по-настоящему тяжеловесного, с грудью, выступающей вперед, как у женщины, с массивным животом, провисающим под собственной тяжестью, она двигалась вверх и вниз, постепенно наращивая темп, впиваясь пальцами в бок Плутарха все сильнее, до тех пор, пока не почувствовала липкие капли крови, проступившие на бледной тонкой коже. Тогда Койн замерла, сведя бедра с силой, вжав их в Плутарха, точно пытаясь всем телом почувствовать его полностью: пульс, дыхание и то, как каждое ее движение отзывалось в нем. Подавшись вперед, Койн обняла Плутарха за плечи, там, где можно было нащупать крепкие кости под слоем податливого жира. Легко забыть, что тот, кого ты себе подчиняешь, не обязательно слаб и он может в любой момент стать опасным, обернуться против тебя. Койн не позволяла себе забывать об этом, никогда, ни на секунду, даже сейчас, чувствуя, как внутри все сводит от возбуждения.  
Опустив голову ниже, сделав глубокий вдох, Койн впилась зубами в грудь Плутарха, так сильно, как будто пыталась прокусить до крови — и в этот момент оргазм точно стиснул ее изнутри, чтобы тут же разойтись по телу мелкой дрожью напряжения, звенящего в каждой мышце. Единственный стон, больше похожий на вздох, остался у нее внутри, точно попавший в радиопетлю сигнал, привкус кожи, солоноватой от пота, заполнял ее рот, а собственное дыхание казалось громким, как рев моторов военного планолета.   
Койн не поднялась с постели, а лишь перекатилась на бок и, сдвинув ноги, позволила себе на несколько секунд замереть, опустив веки, вслушиваясь в эхо оргазма, отдававшееся в ее теле.  
Она открыла глаза лишь тогда, когда Плутарх уже поднялся с кровати.  
— Рад был доставить вам удовольствие, госпожа президент, — он первым нарушил молчание, но едва ли это можно было посчитать неповиновением. Койн начала разговор, Плутарх его лишь завершал. — Не сочтите за банальную попытку польстить, но вы весьма хороши.  
Он поднял с пола пиджак, но не стал его надевать, только нарочито небрежно накинул на плечо. Его спокойного равнодушия хватило бы на весь Тринадцатый Дистрикт, полный людей, ждущих, пока бомбы посыплются им на головы. Койн не могла не думать об этом, точно так же, как и о том, что денег, которые Плутарх потратил на себя за последние лет десять — на одежду, косметику, маникюр, оплату услуг дантистов и парикмахеров — хватило бы на множество новых ружей для солдат, уже готовых отправиться в бой.  
— Вы правите всем Тринадцатым Дистриктом, но это не значит, что вы правите мной, — почти холодно заметил Плутарх, поправляя чуть измявшуюся рубашку.  
Койн было что сказать в ответ, но она сохранила молчание, прикусив его, как лицемерную капитолийскую улыбку.  
Она не выпустит Плутарха из поля зрения ни на миг, не позволит ему проявить своенравие и попытаться взято что-то, чего сама Койн не захочет отдавать. А потом, когда она займет место в Капитолии, Плутарх потеряет всякую ценность, ведь там будет довольно мужчин, которые, только бы остаться в живых, будут готовы на что угодно, в том числе, разумеется, и расстаться с восхваляемым высшим светом изяществом худобы.   
Но это после. А пока у нее был Плутарх, и Койн не собиралась отказываться от тех приятных минут, что он мог ей подарить.


End file.
